wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandea
Welcome to the Continent of Mandea! Enjoy your stay. I will say this right now- I don't know how to write a Page for a Fan Continent. If anyone knows of a Wiki or somewhere else where this Page would fit better in, please let me know in the Comments or on my Message Wall! Sorry if it doesn't look the best. Overview Mandea is a large Continent, quite a bit larger than Pyrrhia or Pantala. It is also shaped like a dragon. (Wow amazing description I know.) There are many different biomes in Mandea, all named according to their location- The "Head of Mandea" A desert in the western part of the Continent, facing towards Pyrrhia and bordering the marsh. The Desert is currently inhabited by the LizardWings. (A Fan Tribe made by a friend.) The "Wings of Mandea" The Mountain Range stretching through the north-eastern part of Mandea, which borders the forests and is separated by a thin marsh land that has come to be known as 'The Red Marsh'. The Mountain Range is home of the BladeWings, the four-winged Tribe of the peaks that is currently allied with the LeviathanWings. The "Claws of Mandea" A mix of Tropical and Temperate forests set in the eastern part of the main body of Mandea, which borders the mountains, taiga, and is separated from the Head by the Red Marsh. The Forests are currently inhabited by the TrickWings. (A Fan Tribe made by a different friend.) The "Back of Mandea" The taiga that runs through the north half of the east-most part of Mandea, fading from the Temperate forest into the Tundra. The Taiga is currently inhabited by the LeopardWings. (A Fan Tribe made by a friend.) The "Tail of Mandea" The Tundra takes up the southern half of the east-most part of Mandea, bordering the Taiga. The Tundra is currently inhabited by the PolarWings. (A Fan Tribe made by a friend.) Oceans Leviathan Trench The Leviathan Trench is a massive underwater trench that stretches for miles across the ocean floor, on the east side of Mandea. It starts near the curve of the Wing of Mandea and ends past the edge of the Continent. There is one single Island that leads up from the Trench to the surface, known as Queen Abyss' Island for visitors. Inhabiting Tribes NOTE: Aside from the LeviathanWings and BladeWings, no other Tribe in Mandea can be found on this Wiki. So if a Tribe in Mandea shares the same name as a Tribe on this Wiki, please know it is NOT the Tribe on this Wiki. BladeWings (Tribe made by 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0) Live in the Wings of Mandea BladeWings LeviathanWings (Tribe made by 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0) Live in the Leviathan Trench LeviathanWings Mmmmmmm I don't like it but I really felt like making it. Besides, there are a few Characters here so why not Continents? Also just so y'all know, the name is shortened from 'Mantodea' which is the scientific name of a Praying Mantis. It might be changed later. Category:Fanmade Continents Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress __NOEDITSECTION__